Date in a Barn
by OMFGhehehe
Summary: Noctis, Stella, and Cor have to explain to King Regis what exactly happened on Stella and Noctis's date. How will that go over? With everyone in a bad mood it does not seem good. What does Prompto have to do with all of this... He devised the plan. One-sided Noctis X Stella and Cor X Stella.


Sorry I haven't done anything in a while. I've been busy! :( I wrote this for my creative writing two class. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Noctis was not happy. His date had been ruined by the General of the Imperial Guards Cor who was not even supposed to come along! He was presently kneeling at his father's throne where said man did not look happy.

"What happened exactly?" King Regis demanded.

"Well…" Noctis started, "it went a little something like this."

_Noctis heard that Stella Fleuret, a noble from the faraway city of Tenebrae, was in the castle at the moment. He did not know that his future wife (not by choice) was here._

_ It was at that moment that the King, Noctis's father, called him into the throne room. Noctis, who was ever eager to please his father, rushed there quickly to see what the man wanted._

_ "Noctis, please propose to Stella today. You failed to do so last time when we arranged you a date and the perfect opportunity, so if you fail me this time, ramifications will be severe._

_ Noctis nodded his head and quickly went to find the blond haired girl. He was not ready to propose to the girl. To him, she was just a close friend. Prompto and he had devised a plan to make Stella want to back out of the proposal and today was the day that plan was going to be put into motion._

_ "Noctis!" he heard a sweet voice call. It was indeed, Stella. She had a plate of cookies in her hand. Noctis had to resist the urge to slap himself in the face. How could he be so stupid and forget it was Wednesday. For some reason, Stella felt the need to make two dozen cookies every Wednesday and she would force people to eat them. The dark-haired prince remembered the last time he had eaten her cookies. They were terrible!_

"Wait, did you just say my cookies were bad?" Stella asked. She pouted a little when Noctis just ignored her and continued on with his story.

_ He took the plate from her hand and passed it to a servant who had just been walking by. The servant seemed startled, but carried the plate away anyway. "Stella, I want you to come with me." He took her hand and led her out of the castle._

_ "Ooh! Is this going to be another date?" Stella asked excitedly. Noctis nodded. Their destination was not far. It was actually on castle grounds. _

"I do not sound that ditzy!" Stella cried in outrage. "I probably said something more along the lines of, 'Are we going out again?' I did not directly ask if it was a date!" By now, the girl had a blush on her face.

"Whatever," Noctis said rolling his eyes. He knew that she had asked if it was a date.

"Would you just finish the story?" King Regis asked. He was busy today and would rather finish the preparations for the meeting with the diplomats of the foreign country Niflheim.

_Noctis led Stella to the stables. It was a nice afternoon and he planned on taking the noble horseback riding. They mounted their horses quickly and had a nice relaxing ride around the castle. It was there that Noctis proposed to Stella to which she politely declined and said she had to marry someone else._

"That's not true!" Both Stella and Cor objected.

"It is too!" Noctis said childishly.

"Cor, tell me what really happened," The King commanded. He could trust Cor since he was employed to the King as a soldier which meant that he could not lie to the man.

_Cor had left the throne room after being told by His Majesty that he was supposed to follow Noctis to see where he would escort Stella on a date._

_ He saw the pair in the corridor of the south wing heading out the door and he quickly hastened his pace so he could catch up to them. He was curious when he saw Noctis leading the young girl to the stables. He then looked up at the sky and noticed a storm brewing._

_ 'He would not take her horseback riding in this weather,' Cor thought. He wondered what the Prince could be doing with the cute girl then._

"Did you just call me cute?" Stella asked both flattered and appalled. She was flattered at the nice compliment, but appalled because Cor was already in his forties and she was turning seventeen in a couple of months.

"That is beside the point, m'lady," Cor said politely before continuing his story.

_Cor headed to the large barn that held the horses. His nose crinkled up at the repulsive smell. Just what could the duo be doing in there? Cor decided it was time to find out. He cautiously opened the doors to the barn and was shocked at the sight._

"You do not want me to describe to you what a saw," Cor said. A bit of drool was coming out of his mouth and everyone in the room except for Stella had an idea why. Cor was always a bit of a pervert.

"That's not what happened at all!" Noctis cried with a bright red face. His father raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, what really happened then?" The King asked. Suddenly, he wished he could eat those words. Stella looked like she was preparing to tell a story, and boy, could her stories be long.

_Stella was led into a giant barn by Noctis. He seemed to be lost in thought. She thought he looked positively dreamy. Soon, she too, was lost in thought. A sharp stinging sensation knocked her out of her thoughts and she realized that a tool hit her face._

_ "What is this for?" she questioned. The object did not seem like something she had ever used before. She thought it was a tool because it had a long handle and a small piece of iron or something that looked to be sort of scoop shaped. _

_ "It's a shovel," Noctis said. His eyelashes fluttered ever-so-slightly and Stella couldn't help but swoon._

_ "Oh," was all she could manage. The look he was giving her was one of pure love. She squealed inside her head and managed not to actually vocalize how happy she was._

"Stella can you drop all the crap," Noctis asked. He felt embarrassed about how much Stella loved him and he would rather not hear it since he felt guilty.

"It's not crap! It's the truth," Stella argued.

"Well it's unnecessary so just leave it out," Noctis said.

"It's a vital part of the story," Stella said with a huff.

_ "Get shoveling," Noctis ordered. Stella was shocked. Why was he ordering her to do something? What was supposed to be shoveled anyway? Finally, she started paying attention to her surroundings and not just Noctis and a smell hit her._

_ "What is that smell?" she asked her nose felt like it was on fire from a burning feeling that hit her. _

_"It's that," Noctis said pointing a pile of brown. "You need to shovel it into the wheelbarrow and then take it out of the barn to the pile about a mile away from here._

"I never made you shovel horse manure!" Noctis cried. King Regis was easily able to tell his son was lying because of the way he rubbed under his nose. It was a habit he had always had and never realized. The King hoped he never would.

"Yes you did. Now don't interrupt me!" Stella said.

_ "Don't you have servants for that?" Stella whined. She had no clue why she had to do this._

_ "Yeah, but if you want to be my wife then I have to make sure you are qualified. This is a test of dedication. That is the most important quality in a girl," Noctis looked so convincing that Stella couldn't help but comply._

_ "All of it?" She asked as she approached the pile. It would probably take her three days to do all of it._

_ "Just until I tell you to stop," Noctis replied. Stella shoveled the manure for a while and Noctis just played on his phone. He had several candles lit up to get rid of the smell and when the wax had burned completely away he had taken to sniffing his perfume._

"That's when I came in," Cor announced. Stella figured he'd said that so he could take over the story telling, so she let him.

_"You guys better have protection!" Cor yelled as he ran inside the barn. He had waited outside for a while trying to listen to their conversations, but he could not hear anything._

_ "Cor, what are you doing here?" Noctis asked the General. Cor started assessing the situation and realized that he had made a wrong conclusion._

_ "I should be asking you that question Your Highness," Cor responded coolly. _

"You did not say that!" Noctis accused, "You stumbled around all of your words until you finally said that you were just checking on the horses."

"Whatever allows you to sleep at night." Cor did not want to pick a fight with the Prince in front of his father, so he backed down.

_Cor could not believe the young maiden was lowing herself to such a level that she would shovel the horse manure._

_ "M'lady why are earth are you doing this?" He asked the sweat-soaked girl. Apparently she had been at it for a while. He could not help but take notice to how the sweat made the hair cling to her face in such a beautiful way._

"Seriously, am I the only one around here that does not tell stories like a love-sick sap?" Noctis asked. Stella was complimenting him and now Cor was complimenting her. He was getting tired of it.

Cor sighed, but said he would try to comply with the Prince's wishes. Then, he continued on with where he left off.

_That was when Stella burst into tears. She told me what Noctis forced her to do and tried to explain his reasoning, but I knew that Noctis was just toying with the girl's feelings._

_ The Prince struck me first and I had to defend myself and Stella. I fought back with fervor. I tried not to hurt the young Prince, but I never anticipated how weak he was and-_

"-Cor, we did not fight," Noctis interrupted before Cor continued with his nonsense. "Look I'll finish the story."

_Stella was crying and Noctis decided that he should tell her the truth to why he was making her do this terrible task. He told her that he did not want to marry her and she understood and decided that they did not have to get married._

"You too **will** get married," King Regis interjected. "Noctis, you have to find a Queen before you can become King.

"I will. It takes time, Father," Noctis reasoned.

"I've given you plenty of time. For your behavior today, you will be grounded," King Regis decided that the best course of action was to ground his son until he would treat women better. "That's all I have to say. I have a meeting to attend." With that, the King left the room.

"That could have gone better," Noctis said. He got up and stretched. Stella and Cor followed in suit.

"Who wants cookies?" Stella asked and Noctis did his best to suppress a groan.


End file.
